1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a window operator, and more particularly toward an operator for controlling the position of an awning window.
2. Background Art
Window operators are commonly used to move a window sash relative to a window frame between open and closed positions. Window operators known in the art include a base attachable to the window frame and one or more primary arms pivotally mounted about an axis or axes to the base and attachable to the window sash, which itself is pivotally mounted to the window frame. The window operator also includes a suitable drive system for pivoting the primary arm or arms about the axis or axes, and thereby moving the sash relative to the frame between the open and closed positions.
In some window operators known in the art, the primary arm is directly connected to the drive system and the window sash. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,758; 4,241,541; 4,143,556; 4,068,408; 3,461,609; 3,044,311; 3,032,330; and 2,674,452; and Canadian Patent Nos. 889,194 and 595,250. Typically, in these window operators, one end of the primary arm is connected to a gear which meshes with the gear or gears of the drive system to pivot the primary arm in response to an input from the drive system. The other end of the primary arm may then be connected the window through a connector which slides along a track attached to the window sash. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,068,408 and 3,044,311. Alternatively, the other end of the primary arm may be fixedly but pivotally attached to the window sash. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,758.
In other window operators known in the art, the primary arm is directly connected to the drive system, but indirectly connected to the window sash through a linkage system. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,837; 4,823,508; 4,266,371; 4,253,276; 4,241,541; 3,523,389; 3,422,575; 3,098,647; 2,824,735; and 2,185,321 and Canadian Patent No. 889,194. Typically, in these window operators, one end of the primary arm driveably engages the drive system, and the other end is connected to one or more secondary arms. Typically, a single secondary arm is attached to the primary arm, the secondary arm being fixedly but pivotally attached to the window sash. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,837.
While capable of moving the window sash relative to the window frame significant distances, the window operators discussed above may be bulky and difficult to install. In particular, to have the sash positioned the desired distance from the frame in the open position, the primary arms and secondary arms have generally been required to be so large that they extend a considerable distance laterally from the base with the sash in the closed position. Such lateral extension of the arms from the base can make the window operator difficult to install. The lateral extension of the arms also limits the size of windows with which such operators may be used. For example, narrow windows might require use of operators which will not provide as great an opening distance as might otherwise be desired
Furthermore, in those window operators in which the arm is slidably attached to the window sash, the arm, the connector, and the connector clip (such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,609, for example) can be noisy and prone to corrosion.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.